Dernall Forest
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }}Dernall Forest was a woodland on the isle of Alaron in the Moonshae Isles circa the Year of the Ageless One, 1479 DR. Geography This forest covered a large portion of central Alaron. The Swanmay River flowed through it from roughly northwest to southeast. It was also traversed north to south by High King's Road. Its northern boundary was the foothills of the Fairheight Range. On the west side was the Drowned Forest and some coastal towns. The eastern border faded into the fields of Talffolk and the southern border was bound by the rolling hills of Stirgewick. Caer Callidyrr, the capital of the Moonshaes, stood on the northeast edge of the forest. History In 1479 DR, the Dernall Forest was under siege by creatures sent through a rift from the Feywild by Great Gark, the Goblin King of Nachtur. The breach in planar integrity was deep in the heart of the forest and the troops of House Kendrick were hard pressed to repel the growing evil presence. Notable Locations * Bounty: a village on the High King's Road. * Caer Callidyrr: the capital city. * Doncastle: a city on the Swanmay River. * Hickorydale: a village near the Drowned Forest. * Horsa: a city on the High King's Road. * Lehigh: a village on the High King's Road. * Ogden: a city on the High King's Road. Inhabitants As of 1479 DR, creatures reported to be in the forest included fomorians, goblins, werewolves, and worgs. Appendix References Category:Forests Category:Locations on Alaron Category:Locations in the Moonshae Isles Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril